


Lock Me Up

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, M/M, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Being given a reason to live. That’s all Simon’s looking for.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 37





	Lock Me Up

As Rebecca strides into the hotel, she took notice of the tense vibe. Lily seemed more on edge than usual, Stan was being more stern to the other vampires, and Simon as well as Raphael were missing. “Lily.” She spoke softly, not wanting to spook Lily.

“Becca.” She sighed, pulling the mundane into a hug. “Everything’s been hectic here. Simon’s hasn’t come out of his room, and Raphael is pushing everyone away and pushing himself into work.” The mundane could see the stress pouring from Lily’s face.

“Okay, okay. How about you and the other get some sleep. I’ll deal with those two.” Lily nodded, grateful for someone like Rebecca. The older Lewis heads up to Simon’s bedroom, hearing the shuddering of his breathing as she walked in.

Simon was a mess. Hair all in unkempt, smelled like old blood, like very old blood, clothes dirty and eyes sunken. “Oh, Si.” She uttered, hurrying to her baby brother. She climbed into bed and pulled the disheveled daylighter into a tight hug.

Simon didn’t even register that his sister was holding him. Let alone even there in the room. He just kept rocking back and fourth, muttering under his breath. “You’re okay. You’re fine.” Kept being repeated over and over under his breath. Lips never pulling any other words.

“Hey! Hey, Simon! The clan’s worried about you. And I’m pretty sure Raphael’s worried as well.” She raised her voice a bit, praying that it’ll knock him out of his trance. To no avail, the mundane sighed heavily. Not knowing what else to do, she made her way towards Raphael’s office.

She busted in, not caring that the older glared darkly at her. “Your mate, is having a depressive episode! So if you don’t help him right now, so help me god I will chop you into pieces!” She seethed, making the older soften his glare. “I knew something was wrong with him.” He growled, tossing away his papers and speeding to his mate.

Raphael walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He didn’t want Rebecca to see her brother like this, mainly with what’s about to happen next. “Mi amor. You there?” He knew it was useless, but he still did it for the effort.

The clan leader sits beside Simon, pulling him into his lap. “Hey Si, I need you to snap out of it okay.” He spoke softly, knowing that it usually works for Simon when he’s feeling down. The daylighter seemed to have heard him, as his words started to get lower and lower.

“Raph?” He questioned, blinking in confusion. “Yeah, hey yeah it’s me.” He beamed, glad that Simon reached out towards him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Cried Simon, fresh red tears falling down his cheeks. Raphael wipes them away with his sleeve, not caring that it’ll get dirty.

“Hey, amor I’m here. I’m right here. Have you fed today?” At the question, Simon goes silent. The only answer that Raphael needed. After a few seconds in silence, he buttoned down his shirt, pulling the collar down. Tilting his head sideways, he glances at his boyfriend.

“Come, eat.” Simon’s hesitation made him regret it, thinking he done something wrong. This wasn’t and wouldn’t be the last they fed from one another. Simon shudders an unnecessary breath, before slowly biting down onto the pulse point in Raphael’s neck.

Warm blood filled Simon’s mouth, sliding down the inside of his throat. Moaning at the taste, Simon then chow’s down harder, sending waves through both vampires. “Simon, slow down.” Simon does as told, slowing down knowing if he didn’t it would lead to something else.

A few moments later, Simon’s pulling away licking at the wound, healing it faster. He goes to lick at his own lips, but Raphael dives in for a kiss, taking his own blood from the daylighter’s lips. Both males moan at the taste and touch of one another.

They kissed for a few more seconds, before pulling away. “Now, how about we spend the day watching movies with the clan and Rebecca huh?” Simon nods, glad to have Raphael as his boyfriend and soulmate. He could never ask for a better one.

He loved Raphael with all his undead heart. For the rest of entirety.


End file.
